Vices
by kirarakat55
Summary: Inuyasha seems to think life is about partying. Well that is until Kagome gets fed up and leaves him to his vices. What will Inuyasha do to prove his love for her. Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters. I do not own Inuyasha!
1. The BreakUP

**Chapter One: The Break-Up**

Inuyasha got out of the cab and leered up at the third floor apartment. The dark lonely feeling he felt was like nothing he felt before. Many nights he had come home late from the bar with his lecherous friend Miroku and the apartment was dark but that was because Kagome had gone to bed. However, this feeling was strange and almost unnerving. Determined not to let this feeling get the best of him he stumbled to the front door. Thankful he did not forget his key this time Inuyasha greeted the desk clerk and got on the elevator. Inuyasha almost heaved when the elevator doors closed. They liquor he had drank began seeping through his pores and clouded the elevator with this vile stench. "Damn, I stink. Kagome is going to kill me if she smells me like this," Inuyasha slurred to himself. He knew he would have to take a shower before climbing into bed with her, because she had warned him that the next time he came to bed reeking of cheap perfume and liquor she was leaving, so he knew he had to take a shower to erase as much of the smell as he could.

Inuyasha was leaning his head on the back wall with his eyes closed as the elevator doors swooshed open. He had drunk too much this time he could feel it trying to come back up so he had to close his eyes to keep it at bay. Stepping out of the elevator his vision blurred and he staggered toward his apartment. He was swaying so much he could not insert his key; he thought about banging on the door but soon disregarded that idea. He knew if he woke Kagome up there would be another fight and she would leave. He finally decided to sit down and wait, at least until he regained composure. Sliding down the door, he landed on his ass with a quiet thud. The world begun to spin so he closed his eyes and waited, waited for his submission to this vile liquid to pass. When Inuyasha reopened his eyes, the world was a little clearer, though not much. He had managed to regain enough mobility to enter the apartment and head to the shower. With his vision still hindered, he did not notice the note left on the bar nor the empty bed that awaited him.

Striping out of his clothes he turned on the shower and grabbed a towel. He knew from his many nights of drinking that a hot shower would help enough for him to go to bed without throwing up all he drank. Letting the hot water run down his body he felt alleviated. He grabbed the shampoo from the shower rack and proceeded to lather his hair, and immediately the stench of alcohol dissipated, not nearly enough for his sensitive nose but he knew Kagome would not be able to smell it. The smell lightened more when he bathed his body; he knew this would work at least for a little while. With his body cleaned and pretty much stench free he headed to the sink to brush his teeth in hopes of erasing as much of the alcohol smell from his breath. The tooth paste mixed with the taste of stale liquor almost made him heave again but he had enough control to finish what he had to do before he vomited all over the bathroom. Finally, feeling as if he would pass inspection Inuyasha pulled on his boxers and headed to bed.

As he lowered the covers to climb in his gut heaved again, but this time it was not due to the alcohol. His bed was empty. That lonely feeling that threatened to take over him when he arrived was back but this time there was no denying it. It all hit him like a kick in the nuts. She was gone. Inuyasha could not help but cry his love had left without so much as a fuck you, and now his once controlled emotions betrayed him. A wail of despair escaped his mouth as he headed to the spare room hoping she was just too mad to sleep with him. He slung the door open and discovered she was indeed not there, the tears fell more freely now and he headed to the kitchen he had to have another drink. Grabbing the bottle of bourbon and a glass, he sat it on the counter. Trying to fight the urge to drink more he banged his head on the cabinet with so much force he began to bleed. "KAGOME!" was all he could yell as he twisted off the cap and poured himself a shot. Putting the glass to his lips his eyes blurred but this time it was due to the blood that ran through them. "Shit," he yelled, grabbing a paper towel to cover the wound. That is when he noticed the note. With a trembling hand, he reached for the note and studied it. He knew this was Kagome's writing but he did not want to read what it said. He stared at it some more before he could not contain his curiosity. With the bleeding and tears stopped, he sat at the bar with the letter in his hand.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I told you what would happen if you stayed out again, but did you listen to me. No, you thought I would stay and put up with all of this. I love you Inuyasha but you love your alcohol more. I have lost my smile because you insist on going out with Miroku, drinking and meeting women. I can almost bet you do not even tell them you have a girl friend. Actually I know you do not, Sango seen you at a club the other night with a women in your lap. I cannot believe you! We were even talking about getting married. I know you are a good man but you do not make wise choices. I had to go baby, I am sorry. I cannot sit by and watch you destroy yourself with this beast. I gave you the choice three months ago and now I see what choice you have made. Inuyasha I have begged and pleaded with you to quit drinking because it is taking control of you but you did not want to believe it. please understand where I am coming from Inuyasha, I am only looking out for your well being, at least I was until nothing I said matter anyway. Both you and Miroku need help, but I will not be there to intervene anymore. I will wait Inuyasha for you to get better but I will not wait forever so you better decided now which is more important this obsession with partying or me. Take care, Inuyasha._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha tried to fight back the tears that stung his eyes, but they poured freely, staining his cheeks. 'How could this have happened? How could I let Miroku persuade me to go with him?' Inuyasha could not answer the questions, he knew no one could because no matter whom he wanted to blame, Miroku for having to party all the time or his job all of that was irrelevant because he always has had a choice and like Kagome said his choice was to party and live a reckless life. 'Well not anymore and if I am going to do this so is Miroku. We are capable of so much more and we are going to start living life right,' Inuyasha thought as he dialed Miroku's number.

"C'mon you son of a bitch, I know you are awake!" Inuyasha yelled into the receiver. He had to make Miroku understand.

Finally, on the sixth ring Miroku answered still slurring his words.

"What the fuck took you so long? I know you were not asleep, wait you don't have another one of those whores from the club at your place do you?" Inuyasha's questions were met with a stutter and then silence he has known Miroku too long, and he knew the answer was yes, "I hope the fuck you are using protection because you do not know what these low life tramps have. Listen asshole we need to talk how soon can you get over here?"

"Of course I use protection you dumb fuck do you really think me… the world is ready for a mini me? I think not," Miroku responded equally pissed. Inuyasha always has a way to kill the mood, "and what the fuck do you mean 'how soon can I get there?' do you have any idea what time it is, not to mention that I am kind of in the middle of something."

"I don't give a fuck about what you are in the middle of; kick her out fucking naked on her ear. I don't care what you have to do to get rid of her just get over here now!"

"Inuyasha, can't this wait until morning?"

"NO! Now get your scrawny ass over here."

"Fine okay give me twenty minutes okay." Miroku knew he had better not bate his friend any further, because there was something wrong and Inuyasha needed him.

"Hey baby, I have to go my friend is in some sort of trouble. Here is some cash for a cab; I am going to hop in the shower, but babe I will make it up to you later."

The beautiful brunette pouted slightly before kissing him on the cheek, "Trust me, stud I will hold you to that."

Miroku watched with lust-filled eyes as her shapely bottom exited the room. When the front door clicked shut, he headed to the shower. He had to find out what in the hell is going on.

* * *

Kagome pulled up to Sango's apartment around 2 am only to find her not home. 'Where in the devil is she,' Kagome thought scanning the parking lot for her car. She was not there. Kagome headed to the stairs to sit and wait. She knew this was the only place to sit and see the entrance of the apartment complex.

About 20 minutes later Sango's car pulled in to the complex and parked near the building. Kagome was anxious to know where her friend had disappeared to but decided to wait until they were inside, because she knew Sango could be self conscience and bashful in front of people. Though there was no one else away at this hour, it was still for the best.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango chimed as she exited the car with grocery bags, "can you help me with this?"

Kagome nodded and headed toward her friend, "I was starting to worry, when I pulled up and you were not home."

Sango let out a small laugh, "after you called I decided to go to the store to get some ice cream and break-up food. I thought I would be back before you got here but the grocery store was packed."

"Oh thank you Sango that means a lot to me," Kagome said with a warm smile, however, she knew the grocery store was not busy at this time of night, but she did not push the subject any farther. She was just glad Sango was here with food none-the-less.

The girls chatted with each other as the put away the groceries; the mindless chatter had helped Kagome with keeping Inuyasha off her mind. Though she knew, it would be a short-lived peace because eventually Sango would want to know what happened.


	2. The Decision

**Chapter Two: The Decision**

Miroku quietly knocked on the door, and waited for the hanyou to open the door. The short silence was unnerving and the stale smell of alcohol hung heavy around him. 'This had better be important,' Miroku thought, 'I was about to get laid by this beautiful and mysterious woman. Damn I didn't even get her name.' was the last thought to cross through Miroku's mind when the door swung open and a clawed hand drug him in.

"Damn, Inuyasha what has gotten into you? First, you make me come over here in the middle of the night and then drag me in as if someone is out to get you. Wait have you been crying?" Miroku asked when he saw the tear stained cheeks of his friend. The look that crossed Inuyasha's face was that of embarrassment and rage, and Miroku took it as a sign to shut up unless he wanted a punch to the face.

"Shut up Miroku! We have to talk so do not give me 100 questions, okay? However, yes I have been crying, Kagome left me. I came home in a drunken stooper again and did not even notice until I took a shower. When I saw the bed empty, I freaked. I thought I had to have another drink," Inuyasha said pointing at the glass, "but that is when I found this," with the same trembling hands that picked up the note he passed it to Miroku.

Miroku's eyes widened when Inuyasha admitted he had been crying but his mouth gaped when he was told Kagome left, and the note in his hand was proof.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku's eyes scanned the piece of paper and widen at the end, "well," was all Inuyasha could say when his friend stood there dumbfounded. Inuyasha could feel the tears threaten to pour again but closed his eyes and willed them away. He could not let Miroku see him cry.

"Damn, Inuyasha I am sorry this happened," Miroku said with self accusation in his voice, "What do you plan to do now?"

"That is why I told you to come over, we need help Miroku. Our partying is taking over our lives and stealing away the things we love."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku started to ask if he was crazy. He did not think they had a problem, just because Kagome did that does not make it true, but he dare not tell that to Inuyasha.

"Look Miroku, I have lost the person I have ever loved due to my drinking and I know you have never loved like that but I believe if you quit looking in bars for women you just might find the woman you were meant to be with. With everything that has happened, I have come to believe life is too short not to spend it with that one special person. Please, understand we do need help."

Miroku could not believe what he was hearing. Inuyasha has never worn his emotions on his sleeve but here they are in all their glory. He knew he liked to party and meet women just for sex. He has never once thought about settling down.

"Okay Inuyasha you win. Now what are we going to do?" Miroku asked with a defeated sigh. He could not believe this, no more drinking no more sex, 'what in the hell have I just agreed to.' Miroku thought hanging his head in disbelief.

"First we need to throw away all the alcohol in our houses. We will start with mine since we are already here, and in the morning we will head to your house to do the same thing."

"What do you mean in the morning, I did not intend to stay the night."

"Well you are now; if we are going to do this we need all the support we can get. Besides that, I know I cannot trust you to go home and NOT drink so you are staying here in the spare room. And so help me god if I wake up in the morning and you are not there or I smell fresh alcohol on you, you will wish you were never born."

Miroku was not surprised by the threat in fact he knew Inuyasha would do whatever he had to do to make him listen. Once Inuyasha had his mind made up and you agreed with him you had better abide by it or there will be no tomorrow. "I know, I know. However, what about women, I met this beautiful girl tonight and she was not like the others. There was something pure about her, almost insecure. I did meet her at a bar she was there with Kagome's cousin. We started talking and immediately I fell for her. Since you made me kick her out she is all I can think about."

"Damn Miroku are you insatiable or what. Look after we do what we have to do then you can call her but until then women and alcohol are off limits. We need to be sure we will not relapse so we have to take extra precautions. That goes for groping women too you damn Lech."

"You know sometimes I am so misunderstood."

Inuyasha could not help but laugh at his friend. He used to tell him his hand was cursed that is why he always groped women first, but that soon fizzled out when Inuyasha started ignoring him or giving him a stern look.

_Inuyasha knew since Miroku was a young boy he had infatuation with women, especially their asses, and he knew he had to control him or one day he would grope the wrong woman. That day came soon enough. Miroku and he were at a club and this beautiful red head walked by the table, and before Inuyasha could react Miroku's hand was attached to her ass. The woman turned and bore a hole through Miroku with emerald eyes and stormed off. Half way through the night the girl returned only this time, she was not alone. She had brought her boyfriend, this wolf demon with long black hair and searing blue eyes. That was the night Kagome had to come pick them up from the hospital, because Miroku had disrespected the mating code of demons. Inuyasha knew Miroku could not smell or sense the mark but Inuyasha could, however he never said a word to Miroku about it. This was the perfect opportunity to cure Miroku of his cursed hand. However, when the wolf demon showed up Inuyasha knew immediately that Miroku would not be able to talk his way out of this. _

_"Look, whatever your name is, my friend here did not know you were mated. He is only a mere human after all, so why don't you just go back to your table and have a round of drinks on me." Inuyasha ordered he knew this was a hanyou vs. a youkai but he had to protect his friend. _

_"Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me she was mated to a demon?" Miroku asked with fear in his voice. _

_"Honestly Miroku do you think it would have done any good?" Inuyasha responded as a fist slammed into his gut. With a loud oomph, Inuyasha crumpled up on the floor. _

_"Listen mutt this is my woman and I don't let anyone touch her. I have to protect what is mine and my beef is not with you so back the fuck off." The wolf demon growled lunging for Miroku and grabbing him by the throat, "By the way the name is Kouga so don't forget it."_

_"Listen here you flea bag," Inuyasha grunted picking himself up off the floor, "what part of he is a human did you not understand. You would have more joy fighting me than a weak human, so bring it you cock sucker," Inuyasha yelled as he plowed into the unsuspecting demon with enough force to break the table behind them, "Miroku get out of here, unless you want to get killed." Miroku ran out the door and told the bouncers outside that, a wolf demon attacked them and that his friend was still inside. A few minutes later three bouncers and a cop rushed to the table and pulled Inuyasha off Kouga. When they pulled the fighting demons outside Kouga was immediately cuffed and taken to jail while Inuyasha and Miroku were ordered to wait for an ambulance._

Sitting at the bar in the kitchen, Inuyasha absent-mindedly rubbed the small scar from that altercation. Then he looked at his friend and saw how perplexed he looks.

"Miroku, I appreciate you doing this with me." Inuyasha whispered. He knew Miroku was apprehensive about this whole situation but he had hoped they could live full and healthy lives.

Miroku just nodded his head, he could tell this meant a lot to his friend and would do anything he could to help him, since Inuyasha was always rescuing him.

* * *

"Okay Kagome tell me what is going on," Sango said breaking the nonchalant chitchat they were engulfed in, "Tell me exactly what happened. I know you told me about his drinking but what finally drove you to leave?"

Kagome hung her head and told Sango about all the late nights he spent at the bar with his friend. She also told her about all the times he came home smelling of cheap perfume and liquor. She knew her friend was worried about her relationship with Inuyasha ever since she saw another woman in his lap but she also knew how much Kagome loved him.

Sango lowered her head she knew how much Inuyasha liked to party but she never knew how deep it actually went. She had told Kagome about the other women but also told her that Inuyasha was drunk and that she never seen him touch her. Actually now that she recalls it, she also told her that Inuyasha was very uncomfortable with the whole situation. Kagome was enraged at the time but soon she buried it deep in the back of her mind that is until she had enough and left him. Then everything came out.

"Sango do you think I made a mistake?" Kagome asked wiping a tear off her cheek, "Do you think I should have stayed and tried to work this out?"

"Kagome this is not about what I think. You have to stand up for what you believe and if you think that you could not be happy with the way Inuyasha is acting then I believe you made the right decision. However, if you have the slightest bit of doubt then you have to act now. I am behind you 100 and if you chose to go back I will be right there with you. Nevertheless, you have to make that decision; all I am here for is moral support. Why don't you just stay here tonight and think about it if you still feel you have made the wrong decision then go to him in the morning. I just want you to make sure you are doing the right thing and staying here away from him is the best way to do so."

Kagome let the tears fall freely. She knew Sango was right, she did have to think about her relationship and if it could work if Inuyasha kept doing what he was doing. After they ate almost a gallon of ice cream and watched a few good tearjerkers, it was almost sun up. Kagome was tired and decided to go lie down and get at least a few hours of sleep.


	3. Help

**Chapter Three: Help**

Inuyasha woke up a few hours after he fell asleep feeling sad and depressed. The bed was cold and lonely without her snuggled into his chest. Ready to start the day and find some treatment facilities Inuyasha headed to the kitchen, but not before checking to see if Miroku had indeed kept his word. To his surprise there, he was curled up like a baby sleeping peacefully. Relieved Inuyasha shut the door quietly and continued with the task at hand.

After calling what seemed like a million places Inuyasha finally found the perfect place for them to go to. It was in the northern part of Tokyo and seemed well recommended. From what the desk clerk told him, they had three group meetings a day, one on one with the counselor and medication that helped recess the urge receptors in your brain. They also had a game room, an exercise room and an indoor pool to get exercise. As she talked, Inuyasha wrote notes so he could relay the amenities and programs this place had to offer to Miroku. Feeling more at ease with his decision to clean up Inuyasha decided to make breakfast for him and Miroku.

Going for a more western style breakfast Inuyasha pulled out bacon, eggs, sausage and a loaf of bread for toast. This was a thing he and Kagome had done together on Sunday mornings; they would wake up and cook breakfast. He in his boxers and she was in one of his t-shirts. They usually ended up burning the food because they could not keep their hands off of each other. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and the tears fell. His body racked in silent sobs with the threat of losing control. He couldn't take it anymore Kagome was no longer here with him and now he was forced to cook breakfast for his lecherous friend. Inuyasha stood leaning over the sink as he slowly gained control over his emotions and continued about making breakfast.

Miroku woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. His stomach growled making him leave the comfort of the warm bed.

"I can't believe what I am seeing," Miroku gasped when he saw Inuyasha over the stove, "I never would have pegged you as a cook."

"Well one has got to eat, ain't they?" Inuyasha replied not the least bit amused. He was just thankful Miroku did not wake up sooner. He did not think he would have ever heard the end of it if Miroku had saw him crying, "So what'll it be?"

Miroku looked around the counters and saw that Inuyasha had cooked enough to feed an army, and bit his tongue. He knew now would not be a good time to jive at Inuyasha's expense. "Hmmm… man this all looks good; I think I will have a little bit of everything."

Inuyasha could not help but smile at his friend's compliment. He was used to negative feedback and when he received a compliment, he tended to smile stupidly and turn pink. "Well then grab a plate and let's dig in." Even though it was not Kagome he was sharing breakfast with he was glad to have some company.

"So Miroku, I called a few places today and I think I found a great one. It is on the outskirts of Tokyo and they have great amenities. I think we should drive up there today and check it out."

"Damn," Miroku mumbled, "I really thought this was just a bad dream, but I guess I was wrong. You are serious, huh?"

"Hell yeah I am serious, Miroku! Kagome left me because of the life style I lived, not to mention you had a hand in it too."

"Yes Inuyasha, I did… err… do like to party and I asked you to go and you went many times, but you could have always said no. You know I would not have been mad at you, but you just had to go. So don't go blaming your break-up on me!"

"Okay…okay Miroku sorry, you are right I had a choice but I think if we went together it would make the transition so much easier for both of us. Oh, and I was thinking about that woman you said you met last night. You said there was something about her that…."

"That was pure and yadda yadda… I remember what I said Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted.

"Sorry, I know you remember, well I was thinking that maybe she really doesn't like to drink and that she was there with friends. What if she found out how much partying you really like to do and decided not to see you again. You would never get the chance to know her. Hell you never know she may be your soul mate… like Kagome is mine," Inuyasha finished the last line so low he could barely hear it himself.

"You could be right, but what if she is a fiend like I am, and then I quit drinking so she doesn't want to see me because I don't party like her. Won't that bring me back to square one?"

Inuyasha could see his logic, however, he had a feeling he knew who this girl was just by the way Miroku described her. He said she had long ebony hair that she wore in a loose ponytail, big chocolate brown eyes and her very mysterious demeanor. He only knew one other that fit that description but decided not to say anything because Tokyo was a big city and that could describe any woman that went to a bar.

They ate in silence enjoying each other's company and the food. Inuyasha wanted to talk to Miroku many times but thought that he would not understand how he was feeling. Inuyasha knew Miroku had never been in a monogamous relationship and never had to endure a break-up. Therefore, he was probably not the best person for advice at this moment.

After they finished breakfast and cleaned the kitchen, Inuyasha went to take a hot shower to ease his tense body. Starting the shower, he turned to undress, catching himself in the mirror. The reflection showed a man with dark circles under his eyes, his once long silver mane had dulled, and the sparkle in his amber eyes had disappeared. He could not believe this was his reflection, never before had he seen himself so dejected. The fire that kept him going was slowly burning out, and he knew that was not a good thing.

* * *

Kagome woke up a few hours after she fell asleep, she felt somewhat refreshed but not nearly well enough. She knew that was due to the horrendous night she had. She and Inuyasha were no longer together and that scared her. She had been with him for over a year and he meant everything to her, but she knew she could not take his destructive life style anymore. If someone told her six months ago that they would not be together she would have punched them, but that was then and this is now. She felt different to herself. She used to be the type that could bounce back from anything but now she was just as cowardly as all the other women in Tokyo were. 'That's it I have to keep my mind off of all of this. When Inuyasha is ready to change he will come crawling back,' Kagome thought trying to persuade herself into feeling better, but the hole in her heart would take awhile to mend, 'I just hope he doesn't take too long, I don't know how long I can wait for him to have an epiphany.'

Kagome decided she could not sit in the room pining over him today; she had to get out and take her mind off things. When Kagome opened the door, her nose was assaulted with the aroma of steamed rice, miso soup, natto and nori. Though she was used to the western style of breakfast her and Inuyasha used to cook together, but she was thankful to have something in her empty stomach.

"Morning Sango!" Kagome chimed entering the kitchen, "Smells good would you like any help."

"Hey there sleepy head, I am almost done here so why don't you sit and I will bring you a plate."

Kagome nodded she knew her friend was trying to let her take it easy, if only she knew how much this was not helping Kagome take her mind off Inuyasha. Kagome actually bit back the tears that were threatening her. She did not want Sango to see how upset she was; though she knew Sango would understand she just did not want to come off as weak. She tried to act like her mother when her father died. Her mom always had a strong front in front of her family but behind closed doors was a different story. There had been many nights when Kagome could hear the quite sobs coming from her mother's bedroom. Kagome knew she had to be strong; fore she did not want a pity party. She could do this if not for herself then for the other women who wear their emotions on their sleeves.

Kagome and Sango ate and once again found themselves lost in meaningless chitchat, and that was okay with Kagome. Even talking about anything and everything Kagome could still see the concern in her friend's chocolate eyes, but she chose to ignore it right now. She knew sooner or later she would have a break down but right now she was enjoying the company she had before her.

* * *

Inuyasha felt clean but not better. He was just ready to get this whole thing over with and move on with his life.

Miroku was waiting in the living room dressed and ready to go. 'I guess he wants to do this too,' Inuyasha thought entering the living room.

"Wow Miroku are you serious or what," Inuyasha smirked.

"Look buddy, I don't want to do this, but this is important to you and I know going alone would make it harder to stay sober. I for one like to party but I will do this for you. I just don't want you to read too much into this, okay?" Miroku responded with a scowl on his face. 'Why do I let him talk me into these things? I thought my life was just fine,' Miroku thought standing up and following Inuyasha out of the house.

"So have you talked to Kagome today?"

Inuyasha's heart sank at the mention of her name. Of course, he thought about her all morning but no one said her name, almost as if it was a plague. Therefore, when Miroku uttered that word Inuyasha broke down. First the tears and then followed by the sobs. Miroku was at a loss he never seen, his friend in this state and didn't know what to do. At first, he thought about comforting him but knew that he would just end up with a bloody nose. So all he had left was talking.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said with uncertainty, "do you want me to get you anything?" but before thinking Miroku had a laid a hand on Inuyasha's heaving back. "It's okay Inuyasha just let it out. I am always here for you."

Inuyasha could not control it, he was lost in sadness and there was nothing that could get him out of it except Kagome.

"Thank you Miroku, for everything. I will be okay in a few minutes," Inuyasha replied when the sobs became softer. It was only his second breakdown so far and he hoped his last.

Finally, regaining his composure Inuyasha and Miroku got in the car and headed to NTT Kanto Hospital.


	4. The Facility

**Chapter Four: The Facility**

The ride to the hospital was a long one. Many times Inuyasha wanted to stop and stretch his legs and to get off his ass, but decided to keep going til they got to their destination.

Miroku had grumbled a few times about having to go and about the long ride, but soon found himself overcome with sleep. Miroku had slept for most of the ride leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts.

'Must be nice,' Inuyasha thought when he heard his friend's soft snoring. He had to bite back a laugh that threatened to escape when Miroku's head lulled with the movement of the car. It brought back memories of him being a kid and falling asleep in the car every time they went somewhere. His dad used to tell him that he could sleep through anything; he would even take corners so fast Inuyasha would slide all over the back seat, but he never woke up. For a split second, Inuyasha thought about doing the same thing to Miroku but decided to let him sleep, at least this way he did not have to listen to him bitch about the car ride.

About thirty minutes later Inuyasha pulled onto the dirt drive that led to NTT Kanto Hospital trying to be careful of all the bumps and potholes trying not to wake Miroku. Try as he might Inuyasha could not keep the car from jolting, when he hit a well-hidden pothole the car bounced causing Miroku to jar upward. Inuyasha had to plaster his ears to his head to drown out the obscenities coming from Miroku.

"Damn Inuyasha! Are trying to break my neck?" Miroku asked through clenched teeth. His neck felt like it was put in a vice and twisted in all directions.

"Oh yeah Miroku I wanted to break your neck! C'mon now you know better than that. You know if I wanted to break your neck I would have done with my hands," Inuyasha laughed. He loved giving Miroku a hard time, and even through all of this, he is glad that has never changed, "We're here!"

The sight before him dumbfounded Inuyasha. When he talked to the receptionist, he knew the place sounded nice but what he saw shocked the hell out of him. Even Miroku's mouth was gaping. "Damn Inuyasha are you sure this is a hospital? It looks more like a resort to me," Miroku commented staring at the beautiful colonial style building. It had an American feel with its white marble pillars, big windows to let the outside world shine in and the beautiful shrubbery lining the walk. They couldn't believe this hospital. "This can't be it," they said in unison still in awe.

'This might not be so bad,' Inuyasha thought heading toward the door. "If we get treated like this place looks, then we might not want to leave," Inuyasha said with a chuckle. Things were definitely looking up for him, starting with this place.

"I know what you mean," Miroku said ogling two blondes that walked by, "I could definitely get used to this place."

"You are such a perv, Miroku. We can't go anywhere without you ogling women, can we?" Inuyasha glared at his friend.

"Aw c'mon man. I was just looking it's not like I asked them to bare my children or anything," Miroku responded with an innocent face.

"Whatever, it's just the same. C'mon let's go." Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku by the arm.

Miroku quietly followed Inuyasha through the double French doors, and gaped at the interior of the building. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. The floors were covered with a beige tile while the walls were painted a deep russet color. At once Miroku felt at peace. This place was so relaxing to the mind and body and that made it even more like a resort instead of a hospital. He had never seen anything like it; the décor was refreshing as well. They had cream-colored furniture throughout the waiting room, a dark mahogany desk and vibrant colored paintings covering the walls. From what Miroku could tell, the art was Monet and Picasso. It was breath taking.

Inuyasha took in the room for a moment before heading to the mahogany desk. The receptionist was a beauty, and he knew you did not have to be Miroku to see that. She had gray-blue eyes that twinkled when she smiled, her jet-black hair rivaled that of a raven's wing, and her smile made you feel welcomed. Though her beauty was something that would make any man proud Inuyasha could not help but think that there was no comparison when it came to 'his' Kagome.

"Welcome to NTT Kanto Hospital. Can I help you?" The beauty asked. Her smile touched their hearts.

"Yes My name is Taisho Inuyasha. I called this morning asking about your facility. I told the person I talked to that I would come by today to see the hospital." Inuyasha responded quietly.

"That's right. Mr. Taisho please have a seat and the Director will be with you momentarily." The receptionist smiled once more before picking up the phone and calling the director in question.

Miroku had been on his best behavior while Inuyasha was talking to the receptionist but he couldn't contain it any longer, "Oh gods Inuyasha she was beautiful. I wonder if she has a boy…" Miroku started but was interrupted by his uptight friend.

"Can it perv, we did not come here to meet women. We came to get help before the alcohol totally consumes us. Remember or does your brain break when you see a pretty girl?" Miroku mumbled an apology before following Inuyasha to the nearest couch.

* * *

Kagome sat by the open window letting the gentle breeze kiss her skin lost in her thoughts. With the recent turn of events, she had to reevaluate her life. Though her love for Inuyasha was still strong, she had to move on. She thought about taking some courses at the local college to get a better job. She knew that would keep her plenty busy, and help her move forward with her life. Kagome was so lost in thought that she did not notice Sango walk into the living room.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked quietly so to not startle Kagome. She knew this was all hard for her, but she could not take her mind off them man she met the last night. She could still feel his violet eyes gazing at her, his soft lips against her own and his muscular body pressed tightly against hers. 'I can't believe how far we almost went,' Sango thought blushing. She was so close to giving this stranger all of her, and that was something she just didn't do.

"Oh hey Sango. Yeah I'm fine, I just…" Kagome started but soon realized her friend's mind was somewhere else, "Sango are YOU okay? You're blushing." Kagome said with a chuckle. She was used to seeing Sango blush, but there was something more this time. It was as if Sango was flushing with passion not just blushing with her insecurities.

Slowly Sango's eyes cleared and smiled warmly at your friend, "I'm fine Kagome, but there is something I have to tell you." She sat on the couch and motioned for Kagome to sit with her so she would not have to speak across the open space of the living room.

"Kagome the other night when you called, I was not home I was… at a bar with your cousin," Sango started turning a deeper shade of red, 'and I met Inuyasha's friend Miroku,' Sango thought before she continued, "And I met this guy."

"A guy huh?" Kagome asked with wide eyes, "So who is this guy is it someone I know."

"Um… I didn't get his name," Sango said averting her eyes; she could only imagine what Kagome was thinking right now.

"Sango you whore, you didn't even get his name! Wow that is not like you, he must've been something special." Kagome laughed she could not believe what she was hearing. Sango never talked with stranger men, hell, she has only been with one man once and that did not last long, "Oh girl you have to tell me all about him, and please don't spare any details!"

Sango was taken aback by Kagome's bluntness. Sango knew Kagome would be happy especially after the many attempts to set her up with someone. Of course which Sango always bailed, she was never good at meeting people especially men. "Well…" Sango started she paused a long moment to remember as much as she could. "He was very handsome. He had these violet eyes that could peer through your soul, and this charming demeanor that would make any woman swoon. When I first saw him at the bar I knew I had to get to know him."

Sango what has gotten into you?" Kagome asked as her smile broadened, "Kikyo finally got you to go out with her and now look." Kagome said with delight, she would have to praise her cousin for getting Sango out of the house.

Sango smiled she knew that little bit of information would not go unnoticed. "I know I couldn't believe it myself. Anyway our eyes locked immediately, oh Kagome he astounded me. I was so unsure of myself I did not know what to do, then your cousin notice and took it upon herself to tell him to go talk to me because I was too scared to go to him, and before I knew it he was sitting on the stool beside me. We talked a lot and he bought me a few drinks. I found the more I talked to him the more I wanted from him. By the end of the night we were all over each other, and before I knew it we were driving to his apartment."

Kagome just stood there with her jaw on the floor, "And?" Kagome finally asked when the fog cleared.

"And what, I told you everything," Sango replied, she did not know if she could tell Kagome anymore she would be too embarrassed.

"C'mon Sango what happened when you got to his house." Kagome could not help it she was so intrigued by the new Sango she had to know how far she went.

Sango let out a sigh she knew she could not hide this from her dearest friend so she continued, "Well he held my hand as he took me into his apartment but as soon as the door was closed he was all over me. I couldn't contain myself, I ripped his clothes off of him pushed him on to the couch. Oh, Kagome I wanted him and I don't know why. There was something about him that turned me on. Anyway, we were fooling around and about to go all the way. Unfortunately I had to go, you were on your way to my house and I wanted to get us some snack foods." Sango did not dare mention Inuyasha called in the middle of their tryst so she reverted to her original story, "I really thought I would be back before you got here though."

"I can't believe this," Kagome smiled, "but I am sorry you did not get to finish on the account of me. I hope you can meet up with him again."

"Hey what are friends for, huh? I know you would have done the same thing for me," Sango replied pulling Kagome into a hug, 'of course I will see him again', "Besides this was more important than that."

"Thank you Sango," Kagome replied pulling out of the hug, "this means a lot to me."

"I was thinking we should go do something today. Maybe pamper ourselves, what do you say?" Sango said, she knew it would help Kagome relax.

"That sounds like a great idea! What did you have in mind?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go get a manicure and pedicure and then maybe some shopping. I just need to get you out of the house." Sango answered standing up. She too needed to get out and ease her own mind.

As the girls were heading out the door Kagome's cell rang. She did not recognize the number and with uncertainty in her voice she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome it's me."

Kagome stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice on the other side of the phone.

* * *

"Mr. Taisho?" The director asked extending his hand, "My name is Kyoto Daisuke and I am the director of this hospital. I will show you around the facility and will answer any questions you might have. At the end of the tour, if you feel this is the best place for you then we will start the paper work. Now if you will follow me."

"Thank you Mr. Kyoto," Inuyasha said accepting his hand. "Please call me Inuyasha and this is my friend Shimane Miroku."

"You can call me Miroku," Miroku added offering his hand.

"Okay then Inuyasha, Miroku. Let's get started shall we?" With that the director started the tour, "As you can tell this is our lobby, but if you follow me I will show you the rest." Inuyasha and Miroku followed and listened as the director showed them the rooms where the patients stay. They could not believe how accommodating they were. Many of them were private rooms with double beds in the center, a chair by the window and a T.V. on the dresser. They were painted a warm brown and the carpet was light beige. The furniture was as beautiful as the ones in the lobby. The soft cream sofa and the deep mahogany bed made the rooms inviting and comfortable. After the bedrooms came the recreation room. That consisted of a pool table, a sitting area with a T.V., an air hockey table and other tables that could be used for board games or cards. The director had said this was the most popular room in the facility because it was a place to socialize and relax after sessions. The rest of the facility was just as welcoming, the counselor's offices were warm and relaxing and the group session rooms were bright and vibrant in attempts to lighten everyone's moods. The last things they were shown was the exercise room that connected to the poolroom and the cafeteria. The exercise room had anything and everything one might need to work out and the pool was Olympic size. They could see a few people making laps in the crystal blue water killing time before their next session began. As for the cafeteria was the dullest place in the hospital. The white and gray tile floor blended in with the start white walls.

"So what do you think?" Mr. Kyoto asked.

"I think this place is perfect, what do you think Miroku?"

"Yeah I would have to agree, since we have to do this I definitely want to be here."

Inuyasha could not help but smile at Miroku's comment, "Well Mr. Kyoto I believe you have yourself two new patients."

"Well then how about we go and get started on the paper work. I presume you two want to be in rooms close together?"

"That would be great. We are in this together and need to be near each other for support." Inuyasha answered, "And if is not a problem we would like to have the same group sessions as well."

"That can be arranged. Okay here are the forms we need filled out and signed, and when those are finished you will be officially one of us. Did you bring any luggage with you?"

"Actually we did they are in the car."

"I will have them brought to your respective rooms. Oh, there is one more thing, you two have voluntarily signed yourself in and you can sign yourself back out whenever you want. However, we do not agree with this but it is your decision alone to make."

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded their head in understanding as they signed their names to the consents. "Is there a phone around here I can use?" Inuyasha asked thinking he should call Kagome and let her know what is going on.

"Yeah there is one in the recreation room, when you are finished here you are free to roam the campus."

"Thank you Mr. Kyoto." Miroku said offering his hand once more, and with that, they were heading to their rooms.

After unpacking their clothes, Inuyasha headed to the recreation room to make his call to Kagome. 'I hope she is doing okay,' Inuyasha thought dialing her number.

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice when she answered the phone. He could also notice her sadness that was buried deep within her core.

"Hey Kagome it's me."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea its Inuyasha, listen Kagome I don't have long to talk, but I thought I should call and tell you were I am."

"What? Where are you?" Kagome asked not quite understanding."I am at NTT Kanto Hospital, it is a detox facility."

"How long will you be there?"

"I'm not sure I am meeting the Dr. in 15 minutes and I will no more then. I will call you back when I finish with the Dr. okay?"

"Okay," Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. She pulled the phone away from her mouth so she could whisper to Sango what was going on.

"Oh and I made Miroku come with me, you were right Kagome I do need help. So I will be here until I can go more than a day without drinking."

"Please call me back Inuyasha so I know what is going on. You know I will worry." Kagome said that last line before realizing it. She was glad he decided to get help but he would have to prove to her that alcohol is out of his life for good.

"I will Kagome I promise," Inuyasha smiled when she voiced her concern, "Oh and Kagome I just want you to know I love you," with that he hung up the phone before she could reject him.

* * *

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome replied when she heard the click of the phone and turned toward Sango, "Well I guess I made my point," Kagome sighed. She hated that this was the only way to get him to listen but thankful he is getting help just the same.

"Yes you did and now he is getting help," Sango added and smiled inward when she heard Miroku was there too, she did not know if she could tolerate the excessive drinking herself, "Well are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go," Kagome chimed heading out the front door.


	5. Steps

**Chapter Five: Steps**

Time seemed to be at a standstill for Inuyasha, he already been at the hospital for a week now but it felt like he had been there for months. Exasperated from doing the same thing three to four times a day was now wearing on his nerves, and he did not know how much longer he could take it. The director's words kept running through his thoughts, he even succumbed to them once but to his surprise Miroku made him remember the promise he made to Kagome. With an inward sigh, Inuyasha proceeded to the counselor for his individual therapy.

Pausing at the door Inuyasha knew exactly how this was going to go. The doctor would ask him about his urges to drink, how he was feeling, and how the group sessions were going. Inuyasha hated this, it was the same thing every time, but then he recalled how much better Miroku was handling this. 'Damn if the pervert can do this so can I,' Inuyasha thought pushing the door open, 'Might as well get it over with.'

"Mr. Taisho please have a seat," Dr. Daiki ordered, "I will be with you momentarily.

Inuyasha mumbled something about calling him Inuyasha before taking the overstuffed chair facing the doctor. He watched with growing impatience as Dr. Daiki rummaged through a stack of papers. He hated having to come to these pointless meetings and what made it worse was the fact that he had to wait until the doctor was ready to begin. Inuyasha could feel the tension move to his head causing his brows to furrow. He did not like headaches and would do whatever he could to make them go away; however, since he has been at the hospital he had been plagued with the excruciating migraines that would take complete hold over him. He gently rubbed at his temples to alleviate the pain. It seemed to be working. Closing his eyes he willed the headache away just in time, slowly he opened his eyes as the doctor finished looking for whatever it was and turned to give Inuyasha his undivided attention.

"Okay Mr. Taisho, sorry it took so long."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, but deep down he wanted to smack him for making him wait, "It's okay Doc," Inuyasha said instead.

Not to pussy foot around the good doctor jumped straight into his interrogation, "How are you doing Mr. Taish…"

"Inuyasha," he interjected, "Call me Inuyasha."

"Well okay then. Inuyasha, how are you doing?"

"Feh, I have definitely been better. These headaches are trying their damnedest to control me." Inuyasha said placing his hands back to his temples.

"Well that is to be expected, your body is going through withdraws from the lack of alcohol. Those will take time to overcome."

"Well they need to hurry; I don't know how many more of these migraines I can take, before I reach for another bottle to relinquish them."

"Inuyasha you are here to rid yourself of the control alcohol has had on you. Not to go back to drinking to erase the pain."

Inuyasha lowered his head, he knew the doctor was right but there was no way in hell he could live with these damn headaches for the rest of his life.

"Trust me Inuyasha, they will not last forever," said the doctor as if reading Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Are you sure? I have had them since I have been here, how long do you think it will take for them to go away?" Inuyasha asked raising his head up from his ever interesting lap.

"Each person is different Inuyasha and I can't give you an answer for that, but if I did have to guess I would say by the time you finish the program you should be alcohol and headache free," Dr. Daiki said flashing Inuyasha a warm and sincere smile, "So how are your meds working?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Since he was given the meds to suppress the urge to drink, he felt better. He no longer craved the evil liquid that was beginning to control him. "Honestly Doc if I didn't have this damn headaches I would never want to drink again," This time Inuyasha smiled. He had told Dr. Daiki the truth but he could see in the good doctor's eyes that he said the wrong thing.

"Please Inuyasha, just bare with the headaches a while longer, and if they don't get any better the nurses can give you some pain medication until they do, okay?"

"Alright," Inuyasha agreed looking back at his lap.

Dr. Daiki looked at Inuyasha thoughtfully for a moment before proceeding, "Inuyasha, have you learned anything from the group sessions?"

Inuyasha flinched, it was like fucking clockwork and frankly, he was tired of answering this question. Searching his mind for the group sessions and what he learned, Inuyasha closed his eyes and found what he was looking for. "You know I have listened to all those men and women tell their stories of devastation from the alcohol and I did not relate to any of them. I have never harmed anyone because of my drinking, I have never driven drunk, and I sure as hell haven't cheated on the one I love because of alcohol. So I think the answer is no Doc I haven't learned anything except the fact that these people had it bad."

Dr. Daiki gave Inuyasha a look of disappointment. He just knew Inuyasha would have learned something, but to his dismay, he had not. "Inuyasha I know you think you have never done those things but you have. You hurt Kagome tremendously maybe not physically but emotionally, though I don't doubt you have never driven while under the influence you sure have let it drive you. Now we are to cheating," With a weary sigh the doctor focused his blue eyes on the hard amber ones before him and continued, "You may have never sexually cheated on Kagome either, but you did cheat on her with alcohol. Inuyasha you may not have been as addicted to alcohol as the others, but your headaches tell me you were well on your way, whether you want to admit it or not."

Inuyasha closed his eyes again, at this moment he regretted telling the doctor everything about Kagome and his life outside this hospital. However, at that time he did not know it would come to this, and for once, he was speechless. What the doctor had said hit home and there was no denying it, now all he had to do was get through the next eleven weeks and he would be home free.

"Inuyasha I want you to be truthful with me, okay?" Inuyasha nodded and the doctor continued, "Where do you see yourself in the future?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in thought. He did not know where he would be, actually he never thought about that. His brain was reeling with flashes of his past and now the future. Gathering as much as he could from what he saw he answered the doctor solemnly, "I don't know Doc I haven't given it much thought, but I know where I want to be."

"Okay then where do you want to be?"

"With Kagome, that's the only place I have ever wanted to be. I want us to be happily married maybe with a few kids." Inuyasha couldn't believe he said that out loud, it was the epiphany he had been waiting for. Though he had never told Kagome what he wanted, hell it took all he had to admit it to himself. He had told her he loved her and meant every word of it, but he had never told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. With his declaration, he regained the hope he had when he first thought about getting help, "Okay Doc I am ready to do what I have to do."

As Inuyasha realized what he wanted more than anything Dr. Daiki smiled broadly, 'It's about time he realized this,' he thought standing up signaling the end of their session. "That's great Inuyasha; with that kind of attitude the next eleven weeks will be a breeze. I will see you tomorrow same time same place?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, he could do this after all. With a quick handshake, Inuyasha was out the door and looking for Miroku.

* * *

Kagome had confided in Sango about everything, and over the week they had became more like sisters instead of just friends. Things were definitely getting better and Kagome learned to smile again, even though she missed her hanyou she had no doubt about going back to him when he finished his programs. Her trepidations were finally easing and she could focus on her new life, the new Kagome.

"Morning Sango," Kagome chimed entering the kitchen. Just like every morning before Sango was slaving over the stove making breakfast, "You know Sango you could just sleep in every once in a while." Kagome could not help but to smile, her friend has always taken care of every one in her life. Therefore, this just came naturally to her. Kagome on the other hand loved to sleep in when she could, she wasn't a morning person by any means and if it wasn't for school she would stay up all night and sleep late.

"I know Kagome but I love to cook and when I have someone in the house I feel I have to feed them," Sango smiled there was no way she would let Kagome eat fast food every day, "besides it is no trouble at all."

Kagome knew it was pointless to argue with a cooking woman so she changed the subject, "So have you heard from him?' Kagome asked with a wicked grin.

"Heard from who?"

"You know who I am talking about Sango, so don't try to play coy with me. Have you heard from Miroku?"

When Sango heard his name come off her friend's lips, her hands dropped and her shoulders sagged. 'How in the world did she know it was Miroku?' Sango thought turning to face her friend with a weary expression.

"Oh, c'mon Sango did you actually think I wouldn't figure it out. I seen the number that comes up on your caller I.D. and I only knew one other person that was at the hospital besides Inuyasha," Kagome laughed. she couldn't help picking on Sango it was just too easy, "I am not going to tell you who you should or shouldn't date hell I think it would be a great thing, at least for him, but I am going to tell you to be careful. Miroku's reputation precedes him and I don't want you to get hurt. And just think if you two do become a serious couple we can double date," Kagome giggled. She has always hoped Miroku would find someone to love him and Inuyasha could have a couple to hang out with. She knew that was selfish of her but she knew Miroku and Sango did not like being the third wheel when they went anywhere. She never understood why they did not invite them together it was always one or the other; however, she thought this would be better.

When Sango finished cooking breakfast Kagome briefed her on Miroku's antics but told her not to get discouraged because he has never had anyone that loved him. From the look on Sango's face Kagome could tell she was deeply infatuated with the lech, she just hoped Sango would be the one who showed him what love was like.

* * *

Inuyasha found Miroku in the exercise room. He was shirtless and sweating from the rigorous work out he had done trying to show off in front two women nonetheless. Sometimes Inuyasha wondered how he became friends with the Lech, or at least how they stayed friends so long. Miroku noticed Inuyasha and smiled that debonair smile that could make anyone weak in the knees, 'That smile,' Inuyasha thought, 'that smile is the reason we have been friends so long.'

_"Inuyasha?" the voice on the phone sounded weak and alone. At first, he did not recognize it, but with much thought, his father's face appeared._

_"Dad?__ What's going on? It's two-thirty in the morning." Inuyasha asked with a yawn. He was a junior at Hiroshima University and was resting for his mid-terms. Miroku his roommate was sound asleep so he tried to as quiet as he could, but the hesitation on the other end of the phone was wearing his patience, "Dad what is wrong?"_

_His dad could not answer him all he could do was sob, a sob of despair. "Shit dad you have to tell me what is going on!" Inuyasha wailed on the phone, he couldn't take it anymore and he did not care who he woke up. "Dad now you have to tell me! Please DAD!" _

_"Inuyasha?"__ Miroku asked face full of concern, "What's wrong?"_

_"Ah… Miroku I don't know…" Inuyasha turned away from Miroku and once again tried to persuade his dad into answering him, "Dad please __tell__ me, I have already woke up my dorm mate. Please." At first __Inuyasha thought his pleas were falling on deaf ears until he heard a whisper from the phone._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"Inuyasha your mom… she's…she's gone son." Inuyasha's dad whispered into the phone again._

_"NOOOO!"__ Inuyasha cried slumping to the floor. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe. She was alive and well. Inuyasha tried his damnedest not to believe what he just heard. He soon realized that it was true and there was nothing he could do to make it all disappear, "What happened dad?"_

_"I'm sorry son there was nothing anyone could do to save her. They tried all they could."_

_"Dad what happened?" Inuyasha asked again not trying to hide his anguish._

_"She was in a wreck, Inuyasha. She was coming home from the store when a drunk driver swerved into her lane and hit her head on. The police say he was doing at least 80 M.P.H. when he struck her." Inuyasha dropped the phone and slumped further into the floor. He placed his head in his hands and cried. His back was heaving wit powerful sobs. _

_"Inuyasha, c'mon we need to get you home. Your dad needs you," __Miroku whispered soothingly before picking up the phone, "Mr. Taisho this is Miroku, Inuyasha's roommate I am bringing him home sir. We will be there by six… No sir it's not a problem at all… okay sir I will be careful." Miroku hung up the phone and helped Inuyasha to his feet._

_"Miroku you don't have to do this. This is not your problem," Inuyasha said pushing the hair out of his face._

_"You're right Inuyasha it is not my problem, but you are my friend and you need me so I am taking you home. No if, ands or buts about it," Miroku declared flashing Inuyasha a sincere smile. It was from that moment the lech and the hanyou became best friends-practically brothers._

_Miroku was by his side through it all. The funeral arrangements, the viewing and the funeral itself, Miroku proved to be his rock. Even then, Inuyasha knew he was lucky to have a friend like Miroku._

Inuyasha frowned slightly when he remembered how they became so close but he knew that if Miroku wasn't there when he was there is no telling where Inuyasha would be now. "Oi perv, I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I." Inuyasha smirked; he knew Miroku was a good man he just thought with the wrong head.

"That is where you are wrong my friend, you see these pretty ladies here just showed up and I just finished what I was already doing," Miroku retorted with his innocent eyes.

"Feh whatever. Let's go Miroku?" Inuyasha smiled heading toward their respective rooms. Before Inuyasha walked into his room he gave Miroku a look of sheer determination. A look that stopped him in his tracks, "Miroku I don't know about you but after talking to the Doc today I know where I want to be when I get out of here. You might want to think about that too, we need goals and I have already made mine." Inuyasha stated before turning to enter his room.

"Yeah Inuyasha and where is it you want to be?" Miroku asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

Inuyasha thought for a moment and turned to stare into caring violet eyes, "With Kagome, I have decided I want to take her as my wife."

"Your … wi…fe?" Miroku stammered it was a first for him. Inuyasha usually keeps things like that to himself, "well I guess I better get on it." Miroku stated heading to his own room. After closing his door and sitting on the bed, Miroku started to think about his future and the first thing that popped into his mind was Sango. He finally realized that the beauty he had took home and almost had his way with was the one, the one he was intended to be with. He laid down as the images of Sango swam through his mind, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Small Step Back

**Chapter Six: Small Step Back**

Sango tried to absorb everything Kagome told her about Miroku, and a part of her did not want to believe it. However, she trusted Kagome with her life and knew she would never deliberately lie to her, especially about a guy. Even though Sango knew, what Kagome said did hold some truth; she could not for the life of her get his beautiful face out her mind. She was still deep in thought when the phone rand nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

Sango glanced at the caller I.D. and knew exactly who was calling. At first, she did not know if she should answer it, for the simple fact she wanted to know the truth about him. She let the phone ring a few more times before she reached a shaky hand to the receiver and pulled it to her ear.

"Hello," Sango said into the mouthpiece with trepidation in her voice. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the actual voice of her object of desire. His voice had this power of ease in it. Like it would actually calm a world of chaos with a simple syllable and it did that for her rampaging mind. All the thoughts of talking to him about his impure ways escaped her mind covering her in a deep robust love. She did not know how he really felt about her but she knew she could love him and if not today then in the near future.

"Hello my dear Sango," Miroku replied when he heard her soft beautiful voice answered the phone. He was thankful that it was her that did indeed answer the phone, because he was not ready to explain to Kagome why he was calling.

Sango smiled to herself as they talked of conventional topics. No matter what they talked about, she was just happy that he took the time to call her every day, and it was the trivial things they talked about that made her fall harder. Their conversation only lasted a few minutes due to the time limit he was allowed to use the phone before their conversation was halted, and left her wanting more. Sango could not help but think about the way he affected her. She has never been so capricious towards men due to the fact that she was raised by a single father, therefore she was a tom boy and many guys seen her as one of them. However, he was different there was something there that she could not put her finger on, but she liked it. She was finally a woman and not just one of the guys and that was something, even if this did not go any further.

After she hung up the phone all the things Kagome told her came flooding back, and she groaned to herself. She never got the chance to confront Miroku about his lecherous ways. She was sadly desperate to know what his intentions were for her, even if that meant the horrible truth of lust. She knew this was all too good to be true and a part of her was thankful her fantasies were not shattered. 'It will all come in due time,' Sango thought to herself sinking back into the warm confines of the couch to wait patiently for Kagome to get back from the store. Sango closed her eyes in an attempt to relax her body and mind, but what she found was sleep.

After a light dinner with Inuyasha in the cafeteria, Miroku decided to call his new object of desire. He hoped hearing her sultry voice would bring peace to his whirling mind. However, that proved to be just the opposite. Instead of being calmer and more relaxed, he felt a tug to the front of his jeans. Apparently her voice made him peak with arousal. Never in his wildest dreams had a woman's voice have this type of affect on his body, or his mind for that matter. All he did know was that he would have to relieve the tension that was causing a very prominent erection.

Miroku sighed deep when he realized it would be himself that had to do the dirty work. Closing his eyes, he lounged back on the bed anticipating his release. Slowly he moved his hand under the waist of his pants and firmly grabbed the throbbing erection. Oh how he longed for the touch of a woman's soft hands. It had been four long weeks since a goddess had relieved the pent up sexual tension.

Pulling every loved he had ever had from his memory he began tugging himself. Soft and slow at first then he increased the pressure and speed as the memories flashed through his minds. He was nearing completion when he heard a soft rap at the door. He was snapped from his lustful thoughts and abandoned all hopes of reaching orgasmic bliss. Frustrated he groaned as he headed to the door straightening his clothes and making himself presentable, because the first person that came to mind was Inuyasha. In addition, for Inuyasha to see him like this would be the death of him. For one he would never hear the end of it and, two Inuyasha could be uptight, and he would get a reaming of a lifetime. Miroku stopped a arms length in front of the door and listened, at first he thought his unwelcomed guest had left until he heard another soft knock. Slowly he opened the door his eyes widened with surprise, as he looked the guest over with appreciation.

Inuyasha smiled all the way back to his room. The thoughts of Kagome still fresh in his mind. He couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk through the hospital. He every so often to think about the past few weeks, his declarations to himself, the counseling, and the thought of holding Kagome in his arms once more. After walking the halls a few times he was ready for bed, but not before he stopped by Miroku's to see how he was fairing.

Inuyasha paused outside the door when he heard grunts and groans of pleasure from the other side. At the sounds, he saw red and his blood began to boil. 'Damn him,' Inuyasha thought before taking the door off his hinges. Even in the dimly lit room, he could see two sweat drenched bodies scrambling to cover themselves.

"Miroku, what in the fuck do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha bellowed turning on the light. The smell of sex invaded his nose enraged him more.

"In… Inuyasha it's not what it looks like," Miroku stammered. He knew how Inuyasha would react if he were to catch him with his pants down, but he could not contain himself when a beautiful woman threw herself at him.

"oh it is what it looks like! I can't fucking believe you Miroku. What were you thinking? Hell wasn't it just earlier today that you were telling me about this mysterious woman that stole your heart. What do you think she would do if she found out? Huh? This man pursuing her could not keep his dick in his pants. Seriously Miroku enough is enough, I think it is time you grew up."

Miroku just stared in shock as Inuyasha's hard words sunk into his sometimes dense brain, "Inuyasha please let me explain," Miroku's plea hit deaf ears, and for once he was speechless. He knew he had to get Inuyasha to hear him out.

* * *

Kagome found Sango napping on the couch with a slight smile adorning her lips. 'I wonder what put that smile on her face,' Kagome thought watching her peaceful friend take a deep breath. Shaking her head, she headed to the kitchen to start dinner careful not to wake her friend. Seeing her friend so peaceful and happy, a smile of her own etched across her face.

Kagome remembered her earlier conversation with Inuyasha that ended with those three little words. It was the first time she heard him say the words her heart longed to hear. Although she had hoped he would have said those words under different circumstances. They had said 'I love you' many times over the last few weeks and not matter how much it is said they still make her weak in the knees, because she knows that he really means them.

Kagome was so happy she decided to cook dinner tonight and she went all out. She pulled out the filetsfilet's, fillets, flirts, fillet's, filters, felts, flits, fleets, file ts, file-ts, filers, Fields, fields, files, flutes, flats, file's, fielders, filter's, fliest, folders, faults, fleet's, fliers" / she bought and began preparing a dinner fit for a king that consisted of filet mignon, potatoes au gratin, white rice and a bottle of red wine. It was time to celebrate happiness and she knew Sango would not argue with her on that. 

Kagome's smile never faded as she cooked dinner. Not only was she happy with Inuyasha she was also able to cater to Sango for once without any arguments.

When dinner was almost complete Sango quietly entered the kitchen to see what the wonderful smells were that filled the small apartment.

"MMM… smells wonderful," Sango exclaimed startling Kagome.

"Sango! You scared the shit out of me," Kagome chuckled, "Does it really smell that good?"

"Sorry Kagome I did not meant to scare you, it's just that it smells so good in here I had to let you know. But why are you cooking? You know I don't mind."

"I know I did not have to, but I wanted to," Kagome replied with a warm smile.

Sango returned her smile and turned to get the plates from the cabinet, and as she did so, Kagome could not help but notice the extra bounce in her step. It had been too long since Kagome had seen her friend this happy, and she for one was not going to do anything to ruin it.

* * *

"Emi would you please excuse us," Miroku half smiled at the beautiful brunette next to him. He hated the fact that he had to send her away, but he knew that if he did not Inuyasha would flip his lid again. She gathered her clothes as quickly as she could avoiding Inuyasha's heated gaze and took off out the door dressing as she went.

"Inuyasha please listen to me," Miroku pleaded again. At first, he did not think Inuyasha was listening to him because of the distant gaze he received.

When Inuyasha finally turned his attention to the lech, Miroku audibly gulped and returned his gaze.

"Miroku there is no explaining this at all. I know you; you just could not wait four more weeks could you? Well all I can say is I am very disappointed in you, but what is to be expected of a pervert. Look you are my friend and I am only looking out for your well-being, but I can't help you anymore you have to want this Miroku," Inuyasha stated with hurt in his eyes. He knew he would not stay mad too long but he knew Miroku had to hear these words, "Miroku I am going to bed, if I were you I would stay away until morning." With that Inuyasha went to his room closing and locking the door behind him.

Even with Miroku's antics, nothing could take the smile off his face. 'Ah… only four more weeks and I will be free to live my life with Kagome,' Inuyasha thought drifting off to sleep.


	7. Homecoming

**Chapter Seven: Homecoming**

The time had finally come; Inuyasha and Miroku were being discharged. It had been a long waited time for the both of them, and finally they had something to be grateful for. Not only were they now alcohol free, thankfully headache free they had a new life to live. When it comes to women, Miroku swore he would think things through a little more, and Inuyasha had Kagome. Things really couldn't get any better.

"I can't believe it Miroku. We are finally free to go home and get on with life," Inuyasha stated with a sincere smile. It was a first of many to come and he couldn't be brought down.

"Tell me about. I thought I was about to go crazy," Miroku laughed. Now that his stent in rehab was finished he could move on to bigger and better things, and the first thing he wanted to do was eat some real food,

"Say Inuyasha what do you say to grabbing something to eat somewhere?"

"That sounds great! But first I have to call Kagome and let her know we will be home shortly," Inuyasha answered opening the car door. After a few minutes of talking to Kagome, they were off to the real world, driving at blinding speeds to put as much distance between them and the hospital.

* * *

Kagome could not believe the day had finally come for Inuyasha to come home. Well to his home anyway, she had decided to stay at Sango's for a while and somewhat start over with Inuyasha. The last thing she wanted to do was to rush back into living with him and get hurt again.

_Did she love him?_

Yes, there was no question about that, but she had to be 100 sure. Not only was she worried about her love for him, but also his love for her. Yes, he went to rehab and that took a lot of determination, but she had to know that he did not just do it for her but himself.

These past several weeks put many things into perspective for her, however, that could go both ways. Good or bad. She just hoped with her heart of hearts that things would work out for the better. She was finished with school and had a job already lined up at Hokkaido and Tochigi one of the most prestigious law firms in Tokyo and she was looking forward to a paralegal job. She knew Inuyasha hated the fact that she worked but that was one thing that was going to change. She did not put herself through eight weeks of school to quit now. She had to prove that she was independent and capable of taking care of herself if need be. That was why she never told Inuyasha about the job or school, she was waiting so she could talk to him face to face.

She was scheduled to start at the firm the following Monday so she had a week to talk to Inuyasha and let him know about her future plans. No matter the outcome, she was not going to back down, not on this anyway.

_She became stronger in mind and body._

She had told Sango about Miroku and that was all she could do on that situation, but she had told her that she would stand behind her 100. Because that was all she could do, after seeing the look in Sango's face after weeks of communicating with Miroku there was no doubt about her feelings toward him. Kagome just hoped she would keep her head about her and end things them minute he did something stupid to screw up possibly the best thing he would ever had. Hell she was surprised to hear from Inuyasha about Miroku's change. They had talked about it many times and they swore to each other and the Gods that they would not interfere in their friend's love lives; however, they would be moral support for both parties.

"Hey Sango, I am going to take a shower and get ready to meet Inuyasha at his apartment," Kagome yelled. She had to do something to keep her from watching the clock. She was beside herself with anticipation. From this moment, she knew her life would change drastically.

"Okay Kagome, I will make us a light lunch," Sango replied.

* * *

When Sango heard the shower start, she ran to her room to find something to wear. Her mind was running laps and she was scared for the first time in her life. She had thought long and hard about what Kagome said and even though she had not had, the chance to talk to Miroku about she knew she was in for something special. Her infatuation ran deep and she knew… well at least she thought she knew what she wanted.

_Did she love him?_ She highly doubted that at least not yet, but who knows maybe Miroku was perfect for her.

Even after these eight weeks, she still could not get his deep violet eyes out of her mind. They seemed to see deep into her soul. Into her wants and needs. She screwed her eyes shut as she remembered the night she almost gave him her all. The way he looked at her, touched her and even the way he touched her kept creeping to the front of her mind no matter how hard she tried to keep them subdued. He was always the fore most of her mind, and she liked it. Maybe not at first, but she became accustomed to his face.

_'But that was one night eight weeks ago. Why does he have a hold on me? It is not as if we did anything, at least not at that moment, so why __can't__ I get him out of my head. I know I __don't__ love him. Hell am I even capable of love, he __doesn't__ know me. __What if I scare him away?__Or__ what if he was just too drunk that night to remember what I looked like and he… Damnit Sango __get__ a grip! Even if he doesn't like me it is not the end of the world,' Sango thought clutching a piece of clothing in her fist._

"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Sango opened her eyes to see a towel clad Kagome with the look of worry etched on her beautiful face. She hated that look; she never wanted people to worry for her. Yet that was all she managed to do was make people worry.

"Yeah, I am okay. Just getting frustrated trying to find something to wear," Sango lied. _'Well that was not a total lie.'_

Kagome chuckled she knew Sango wanted to look good for Miroku so she did not think twice about it.

* * *

After lunch, Kagome and Sango headed over to Inuyasha's apartment to wait for their return. Their faces were adorned with girlish grins and a light blush. They could not believe it was finally here. The moment of truth, and they beamed with their excitement.

_Kagome had called Inuyasha to see where they were. They were close and she could hear in his voice his excitement that rivaled her own. He was most ecstatic about them waiting at his apartment. _

Kagome sat by the door wringing her hands and Sango made herself at home on the couch. She was nervous, sure but the excitement pushed all doubts out of her mind.

They sat there for what felt like an eternity when they heard the deadbolt click. She wasn't sure if she should lock it at first, but decided she wanted to hear the moment they came home.

Kagome's heart stopped and Sango froze. They just had to wait.

_Saying I love you_

_Is__ not the words I want to hear from you_

_Its__ not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words __is__ all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you __wouldn't__ have to say that you love me_

_Cos Id already know_

Inuyasha slowly opened the door. He wanted to savior this moment, the moment he saw Kagome in _his_ apartment again. Taking a deep breath, he pushed to door all the way open with his free hand. There she was like a goddess. Her angelic features were flawless, and though it hurt that her russet eyes were casted away he smiled. _'Gods she is beautiful.'_

_What would you do if my heart __was__ torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words __away_

_Then you __couldn't__ make things new_

_Just by __saying__ I love you_

_More than words_

At first, Kagome avoided eye contact. She did not want him to see her tears. She could feel him staring at her, so she slowly inclined her head to see his beautiful face. She was baring her soul through her tear brimmed eyes, and for a moment she couldn't move. Her legs felt lead and her heart jumped spasmodically in her chest._ 'Gods, please give me strength.'_

_Now __I've__ tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And__ just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words __is__ all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you __wouldn't__ have to say that you love me_

_Cos Id already know_

Slowly and unsure Kagome took a step toward the man that owned her heart. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she inched toward him. Wanting to hold him and feel his body pressed to hers.

Inuyasha followed her lead and slowly moved toward her, ready to scoop her up into his arms and never let her go again.

They were inches apart when they stopped. They could do no more than gaze into each other's eyes. Searching for the certainty and adoration, they could not hide.

"Inu… yasha…" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha gently placing his warm tender lips to her own. That was all the encouragement she needed. Answering his plea, she wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips to let him in. They were totally oblivious to the two pair eyes that watched.

_What would you do if my heart __was__ torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words __away_

_Then you __couldn't__ make things new_

_Just by __saying__ I love you_

_More than words_

* * *

Miroku and Sango watched the whole scene with Inuyasha and Kagome and they were overcome with joy. They were actually unaware of each other until Miroku took his eyes off his dear friends. His face lit at her sight. _'She's as beautiful as I remember.'_

"Sango," Miroku smiled.

"Hey," Sango replied not really sure what to do. Her face turned a light shade of pink when she found him staring at her with adoration.

An awkward silence filled the room and Sango wanted to run. She wasn't sure where to go from here. She tore her eyes away from the man she had been obsessed with, _'I can't do this, __I__ have to get out of here.'_

Sango was deep in thought when she felt a pair of arms encircle her and pull her close.

"Sango, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," Miroku stated pulling her as close to him as he could. The truth was he did not even know how long he wanted to do that. _'Thank the gods for spontaneity.'_

Sango blushed a deeper shade of pink and finally relaxed against the hard body of her fantasy.


End file.
